liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Ryan./archive1
Hello. Elassint Talk 2 me 19:39, 18 November 2007 (EST) Hey. --Ryan 19:42, 18 November 2007 (EST) :So, now what? Elassint Talk 2 me ::eh I wouldn't have a clue ---R y a n- 19:53, 18 November 2007 (EST) :::You can edit articals if you want. Elassint Talk 2 me 19:55, 18 November 2007 (EST) ::::meh I go do that ---R y a n- 19:58, 18 November 2007 (EST) RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN RYAN! =D --MrMetalFLower 06:47, 28 November 2007 (EST) Hahaha, hello there MrMetalFLower! --Ryan (Ryan) 19:04, 28 November 2007 (EST) LAMO Did you get the 5- year block by assfly to? I also had many alts banned, Gmettou and this other guy whos name i cant remember. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 20:32, 7 December 2007 (EST) Yup. Now I made another account to look like a good-faith Liberal and I said "I am not here to vandalise, only to reasearch Conservatives." so now I want to get 'em to trust me then BOOM I vandalise heaps and they will be stunned. I respect Christians and all other religions as if they were my religion Then how come you created the page "God sucks p****y" on Conservapedia? Panda95 It means nothing. It is a part of vandalism. I was doing my bit for the Liberals. Hi Ya know Liberapedia's been put on VFD on uncyc. Those morons... this is why I don't go on Uncyc, 'cause they want stuff thats funny, but it ends up looking serious. :You've only been here a month, no need to criticize. AJUK talk 06:37, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::I've been watching here more than a month. I have been signed up for a month. --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 16:41, 15 December 2007 (EST) :::When did you start watching here? And BTW i have been here sense August and made a sysop in November. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 16:53, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::::I started watching here around late September. Very late September. --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 17:02, 15 December 2007 (EST) :::::Were you able to witness any vandal attacks? And why where you here? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 17:34, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Yes I saw one or two, and I was here from google searching "Elassint". --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 18:02, 15 December 2007 (EST) :::::::What? I never met you before October. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 18:08, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::I saw you someplace before October. Before you came to ?pedia. --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 18:48, 15 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Where was that? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 18:51, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::Can't remember --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 19:53, 15 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::Could have been Uncylopedia. I hung out a lot there before October. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 19:56, 15 December 2007 (EST) :Hi! AJUK talk 17:40, 20 December 2007 (EST) Ur sig I know its just a bit of fin but it hasn't got a user name or date stamp on it. AJUK talk 17:05, 2 January 2008 (EST) :When I sign it will have it (date) on there. --'121.219.48.221' 19:37, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Well it should? Idk wtf thats all about. --AAAAAA, AAAA! AAAA AAAA? 19:39, 2 January 2008 (EST) New Gwenson Why do you want it to be deleted? You're just prejudiced, that's all. --Oberkommando HochGwenson :No, I would be happy for it to be here if you stopped creating the article in so many vandalish ways, if you know what I mean... --AAAAAA, AAAA! AAAA AAAA? 18:02, 3 January 2008 (EST) Hey Well you do have a well designed talk page! its good to have some people from oz here, your not the first person. AJUK talk 17:08, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Yes your userpage is the best one on the site --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:11, 12 January 2008 (EST) :: Did you write the code for that yourself? I didn't know you can have curved corners like that using wiki code! AJUK talk 17:17, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::No, I copied the code from my WP userpage which I got there from another Ryan. But it was hard to get all my stuff to fit into the design, I can tell you that. --'Ryan Taylor' 17:40, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::BTW, who else is from australia here? --'Ryan Taylor' 18:20, 16 January 2008 (EST) Sysop Right just to let you know that if you have my approval AJUK talk 10:17, 6 March 2008 (EST) :^_^ Good to know! --''' Ryan ''' 00:34, 7 March 2008 (EST) Spam! There's the usual spam when I get to the computer in the morning and log in here. Headdesk. Thanks for looking after the website while it was night in Britain.Barbara Shack